The present invention relates to a folding type box-shaped container which can be easily assembled and disassembled and which is not bulky in a disassembled state.
As a container, e.g., for foods, chemicals and the like, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. JP-Y2-3-27940 and JP-Y2-7-32416 disclose cylindrical containers. These containers have a container body formed by attaching a bottom member 2 made of paper or aluminum to a lower end of a cylindrical member 1 made of paper as shown in FIG. 20. And, a ring member 3 is embedded in a circumferential portion of an upper end of the cylindrical member 1 which is open, and a circularid member 4 is fitted into the ring member 3.
The cylindrical member 1 made of paper is fabricated by consecutively winding a kraft paper 6 around a roll 5 which is rotating in the direction of "B" as shown in FIG. 21. The kraft paper 6 has the form of a roll when supplied. An adhesive is applied to the inner surface of the kraft paper 6 which is taken up around the roll 5, with an adhesive applicator roll 7. That is, an adhesive feed roll 8 turns while it is in contact with the adhesive applicator roll 7, so that the adhesive feed roll 8 feeds a roll surface of the adhesive applicator roll 7 with an adhesive at a constant rate. As a result, the adhesive is applied to the kraft paper 6 which is passed in the direction of "C", with the adhesive applicator roll 7. While the kraft paper 6 is taken up around the roll 5, the cylindrical member 1 is fabricated. The container body having the above-fabricated cylindrical member 1 has high durability due to a multi-layered kraft paper even in a state where an external force is exerted onto a side portion in the direction of an arrow "A" shown in FIG. 20, against drop and collapse thereof.
Further, a cylindrical container wholly made of paper, shown in FIG. 22, is also known as a conventional container. The container has an internal cylindrical member 9 having a bottom, an external cylindrical member 10 and aid member. The internal cylindrical member 9 and the external cylindrical member 10 are engaged with each other, and the internal cylindrical member 9 has its upper portion projected above the external cylindrical member 10. The lid member has a circular flat plate portion 11and a side wall portion 12 extending downward from the circumferential edge of the circular flat plate portion 11. The side wall portion 12 is formed of a band-like member made of paper, and the side wall portion 12 is bonded to the circumferential edge of the circular flat plat portion 11 with an adhesive. The lid member is fitted onto the upper portion of the internal cylindrical member 9 which is projected from the external cylindrical member 10.
The above conventional cylindrical containers are shipped, for example, in a state where a chemical or a food are packed in, and such products are distributed from a supplier to an end user. When they are recycled, they are difficult to be folded, so that the cylindrical containers have a problem in that they are bulky. That is, it is difficult to flatten the cylindrical body portions of the above cylindrical containers, and when they are recycled to a shipping plant, they are bulky and require an additional transportation cost. Further, end users have a problem in that since the cylindrical containers have durability in the direction of the arrow "A" in FIG. 20, they cannot be flattened. Even when the above conventional cylindrical containers are disposed of as a waste, it takes time to destroy them since they have some strength.